Rise
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: He was sent to Hell to rot but in there he also found Hope. He gave his all for Her to survive and to never lose that precious innocence she had. BanexTalia not really the pairing but more of a friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else that might get me sued so buzz off you bloodsucking lawyers!**

* * *

_Deh-Shay, Deh-Shay, Bah Sah Rah, Bah Sah Rah.  
"**Rise**"_

* * *

He doesn't remember why he was sent to the Pit, it was a blur in his memory; a time long ago when he was younger and before he saw Them, before he saw Her.

He can still remember that day clearly, and the rest of the days that followed after that. She was beautiful, how could such a beautiful woman have been sent to this Hell. She had been terrified of the men there who clamored, well tried too, around her; their filthy hands trying to stain her, corrupt her. The Doctor then decided to protect her from those disgusting beings, from _them_. He had kept close to her for he was still too small to be of any use to her. So he stayed near the woman with the innocent eyes that gave him the accursed Hope. Every day as the sun rose, the first thing it shone on was her and her slowly growing belly as the doctor kept her healthy. He grew strong just for her, for them, so that they could continue giving him Hope; that warm feeling in his chest. He would fight any who came close, and many an injury was bestowed on him; broken ribs, chest torn open, bites, scars, bones crushed, blood all over him, he did it all for them. Then that one day, she had opened her mouth and screamed; he had been so scared for her but the doctor wouldn't let him in, babbling nonsense of how it was time. Time, time for what?

Then, there came the cries, the cries of a newborn _baby_. At that same moment that he saw her, the sun shone right through the cell and onto her, making her glow like an angel bestowed on them. Little, tiny, hands reached up and all he could feel was in intense burning pain in his chest that hurt but also brought something else, something absolutely beautiful.

"I… will… protect… you."

He made sure that no one even approached the cell, that those demons would never come close to Them, to Her. Those beautiful little innocent eyes would never lose their look; they would forever remain like that as long as he was there. For he loved that look, he loved her; the little angel that could bestow a smile on his face and let him forget, forget his pain in this hell.

For years it was like this, the child born in hell that had the innocent eyes but saw horrible things, for she could never really be able to look away since her cell was right in front of the Pit; just like all of theirs was. She would always marvel at all who dared to climb the treacherous walls for their bid to freedom.

"One day, I shall climb those walls and I will rescue us all."

"No… that is not… for you… to do, I… will do it… for you." That blinding beautiful smile was directed at him and he could hardly breathe.

"You do too much; let me save you this time!"

And then one day, it all went to… well, they were already in hell, this could be hell's celebration. The Doctor that _damned_ Doctor, he forgot to close the cell and the filth took advantage. He was strong, the strongest there was; but he was only one man, one demon from hell among other demons. They charged in and he was too late to save the Mother but he was not going to let them have Her. He grabbed her right from the arms of one of that _filth_ and ran as she screamed in fright at what was happening in front of her. He ran until he was right in front of those treachery stone steps and placed her where she could climb.

"RISE!"

He yelled at her as he was pulled by the others, as his scarf that covered him fell and she was able to lay eyes on him for the first time. He saw as her innocent eyes widened, as the arms of those filth reached to grab her but she drew away and rose. A hand clutched at his face and sharp nails dug into his face. Kicks bore down on him, feet stomped on his chest but he never tore his eyes away from Her ascending small form. He yelled in pain but he never took his eyes off her until she reached the Jump. The Jump was where all failed, where all lost hope and yet gained it as well, where freedom was just within ones grasp. Someone tore at his jaw and he felt skin and flesh tear away and he screamed in pain but something else as well.

"_**JUMP!"**_

All was silent to him as he saw her little legs tense and for a moment she flew, the sun right above her making her nothing but a shadow. For a moment she flew like the angel she was, and with a blast, all noise was heard as she barely clutched the ledge of the step to freedom. Mayhem was born as demons clamored in shock, envy, hate, and joy. It was _possible_! It was possible to escape from this Hell deep in the bowels of the Earth, this child, this _angel_ had done it maybe they could as well! He cried, he cried in joy as she looked down at him and smiled that beautiful smile at him: but, that smile soon vanished as she looked down in horror as those that realized that she was beyond their grasp and the one responsible for her escape was on the floor at their mercy tore into him. With a choked noise he said one last word that he was certain she never heard but understood by the nod of her head.

"_Live_."

He didn't know how many years passed; they were all a blur in his head after She had left. It hurt, it hurt to do anything, the Doctor had tried all he could to make him better but all for naught as he could barely open his mouth to breathe, much less eat. He was always by the wall, right under the stairs; the only thing keeping him going was the memory of a little girl's smile that illuminated his world. Sleep was the only thing that gave him comfort, that and his memories of Her. Then, one day there were screams; there were always screams in this place but these were different, these screams held the terror of something not imaginable. When there were no words to describe something that was so horrible yet amazing. He opened his eyes, only to look into the eyes of those of a man with a graying beard and a strong, arrogant, face. He was dressed like those of the West and his clothes contained not a speck of dirt.

"_D-devil_…"

"Not quite, more like Head of Demons."

"Father that is him! He… he is the one that saved me, that protected me!"

He turned his head to the familiar enchanting voice from behind the Devil only for them to widen in amazement! The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on was smiling at him with tears I her eyes! She was crying for him as she gazed down at him. The in a flash her small body was against him as she hugged him.

"I told you, I told you I would come back to save you."

It was Her! It was his angel, his Hope, his savior!

"Talia get away from that monster!"

Monster, that's right he was a monster, a demon that should not be touched by this beautiful angel.

"NO! No you'll save him! He was there when you weren't! You will save him and you will teach him the League's ways for he is my protector, _mine_!"

He couldn't smile for his mouth was no more but he knew if he could that he would be. He was hers! He belonged to her and would gladly do whatever she demanded of him! For she was an angel; his angel, his savior.

"I… I would… g-give m-my… life… for… you."

She looked down at him, Talia was her name, yes Talia his angel; Talia smiled and pet his head.

"Yes you will my Protector… _Bane_."

* * *

_"I could never forgive my father… __his only crime_ was that he _loved me_." - _Talia_ al Ghul

* * *

_AN: Yeah, so I went to see The Dark Knight Rises... and this is what I came home to do immediately after. I aint gonna lie, I almost creid while I was writing this. I LOVE Bane, well this version of Bane, and the amount of dedication he showed to Talia. I hope you guys like this, I'm not expecting you to love it but to understand. I don't really think this is what went through Bane's head while he was in the Pit but it's what came to mind. I really don't care for flmaers because this was something I did while it was fresh and I love it so I could give less of a fuck what some troller would think because ai love it and I just want to share with others what I think. Review... or not but I pray you enjoyed this._


End file.
